


Fresh Starts

by Ghosty842



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Identity, Identity Issues, Luther deserves love, Protective Kara (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty842/pseuds/Ghosty842
Summary: Now that they were across the border Luther had mentioned something that Kara hadn't even considered until now.Names.They would need a family name.





	Fresh Starts

Crossing the border had been one of the worst few minutes of the trio of android's lives. And that was saying something considering what they'd been though in the last few days.  
For a second Kara worried she'd made the biggest mistake of her life but how would she be able to live with herself if she allowed Jerry or Luther to sacrifice themselves for her and Alice?

Freedom wasn't free or easy to obtain but she didn't want to spill anymore blood than she had to.

Luckily the border control officer decided to show them some humanity himself by letting them in, risking his job and National security to save their lives. Kara remembered Alice asking about why humans and androids couldn't get along, Markus' rebellion seemed to already be fixing that..

 

They made it to Canada safely, all of them. Even Jerry managed to slip though; Although his story wasn't as dramatic, the border officer had seemed to be in a rush to get home so he escaped thanks to a human error.

As they were waiting for the Chapman's Luther nudged Kara gently to distract her from holding Alice.  
"What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly, not sure she could manage much more excitement.  
Luther wordlessly motioned towards a human male holding up a sign, ' **Cecile Tremblay** '.  
Kara tilted her head, what was she supposed to be looking at? Did Luther know that man? He definitely wasn't an android. "What am I supposed to look at?" She asked in a cautious whisper, turning to face the other androids before she made the poor man uncomfortable.

" _The name. We should think up our own now. Unless you like being Kara Williams_." He mentioned via their wireless connection.  
Kara gasped, she hadn't even thought about that. She'd been so concerned with crossing the border, she hadn't even expected to get this far.

Alice winced at the mention of her 'Father'. The night Kara came to protect her and ended up killing him would likely haunt her forever.

" _You're right.. I don't want to be Williams forever. Not after what he did to Alice. She deserves better_." Kara held the little girl a bit closer.

Luther nodded solemnly, " _I understand, I won't be keeping Zlatko's name, luckily I never had to call myself by it_." He cast a pitying glance towards Alice.

"I'll think of something." Kara said aloud, tenderly petting Alice's knuckles before continuing this conversation privately. If anyone overheard them they might get reported. " _Alice, what name do you want to use? _"__

__The two scanned though a the internet trying to find a suitable name for all of them, Alice wanted to copy her book and be the 'Liddel' family. Kara hated to say no to Alice but that name was a bit too on the nose. It wasn't nearly realistic enough. But Kara appreciated the idea o picking a name with some sentiment behind it.  
She began to scan for multi cultural names meaning strength or perseverance._ _

__"Foster?" Luther whispered, testing out a few names aloud to see what the general consensus was._ _

__"Delvin?" Kara offered also._ _

__Alice smiled at Luther, "I like Foster.." She mentioned sheepishly._ _

__Seems like Kara was out voted, not that she could blame them. Foster.. That was a fine name, it suited them. They weren't related but they'd become a family._ _

__If only Kara had thought of it first._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was short, but I wanted to do something like this for most of the character's choosing their new names.


End file.
